


She Wants Them Both

by RoeOcean



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/pseuds/RoeOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jadefest 2014! Jade wants to enter into a polyamorous relationship with Dave and Karkat. Includes hormonal teenage angst, humor, and graphic sexual content. Written in verse, like the style of Sonya Sones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants Them Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supergirl55 (Supergirlx55)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlx55/gifts).



Jade is a sixteen year old god

They’re speeding towards

The ultimate prize

While riding an asteroid

 

She wants them both.

She doesn’t want to decide.

One

            Is

                        Not

                                    Enough

 

They’re both so beautiful

When Dave holds her in his

Arms

And kisses her forehead gently then

Quietly slips his

Fingers

Into her vagina

One thumb on her clitoris

Rubbing very sweetly

Pressing oh so softly

She wriggles and her

Mouth

Finds his outer ear, biting it Hard

Dave doesn’t

tell her

to stop

He cums when she cums

Stroking his shaft himself

He prefers it that way

Jade’s nails are too long

And sharp

For dick-pulling

 

And then Karkat

Well first he said he

Didn’t like her that way

Didn’t want to

Kiss

            Lick

                        Watch

                                    Moan

As she fancied herself in the mirror

 

But she caught him one day

In the grey, dank stairwell

He was heaving and tossing

He was about to roll down

His nose and bulge dripped

Shiny gooey red slime

And she was about to call for help

When he saw her and then

He came, shouting

Her name

 

So now Jade

And Karkat

Heave and toss

Rolling down

The bright, perfumed stairwell

Together

Gamzee sometimes watches

But Jade doesn’t care—she likes it

And Karkat doesn’t know—he loves it

 

They do other things besides sex

They game and chat

They play with the others

Dave and Jade teach Karkat

How to use a violin

And they record sweet music

 

Jade watches her beloved cartoons

Sandwiched between Eridan and

Tavros

Karkat and Dave jealously

Try to steal her attention away

But she needs breaks sometimes

 

Jade has her period

Once a month

Dave doesn’t want her

During that week

Instead he

Sits with her

And cuddles while

They watch the stars

From the asteroid

And Dave strikes up

A sick, steady beat

While she holds her abdomen

And rocks back and forth

Then he massages her tummy

And she is grateful for that

But she wants so much sex

And she wants so much bacon

 

She goes to Karkat each night

The week she bleeds

And they cook meat on the stove

She eats it raw sometimes

And he does too

But it’s bad for them both

Oh yeah so bad so bad

She gets hot about it

Karkat doesn’t understand that

But he goes along with it

He likes the salty, coppery smell

Of the meat’s blood and her blood

 

When they finish gorging themselves

They step into the walk-in microwave

Just big enough for them both

It stills reeks of bacon

And Jade is already wet and red

Rivulets of it ease along her thigh

Karkat starts there

 

He was excited when he thought

That she came in red, just like him

But when she told him it was blood

From her womb

And how much pain she was in

Even as he kissed her

And caressed her

Karkat became a very gentle lover

 

Jade said she liked it rougher;

Karkat wouldn’t oblige

Until she pumped his bulge so fast

And hard

That it took him one try to fill a bucket

After that Karkat couldn’t say no

And besides, he liked sex rougher too

 

Please she said one day

Please please please

She said to Dave

No he said back

No no no

 

Come on she said another day

Come on come on come on

She said to Karkat

Oh god he said to her

Oh god oh god oh god

 

This happens! she argues

They don’t know what to do

The boys didn’t even know

She had been fucking both of them

Until four months and thirteen days had passed

And they had been pissed as all hell

But then again they did feel

Strangely aroused

To find that they were

Weiner cousins

 

Two years went by

They were back on Earth

Before Jade started fucking

Dave and Karkat again

They did it everywhere

In multiple spaces

At multiple times

And their blood multiplied

It was cooler and hotter

Jade’s vagina hardly emptied of

Dave’s semen

Before Karkat was on her back

 

Their love and complete

Lust for Jade

Expanded and encroached on

All areas of their lives

 

She’d be shopping and

Dave would breathe heavily

On her neck

 

She’d be driving and

Karkat’s hand would rest

On her knee

 

She’d be jogging and

Dave n’ Karkat would slap

Her ass at the same time

Then smirk at each other

Then glare at each other

 

Sometimes they all three

Went out to dinner

And to shows

They talked and laughed

For hours on end

But Jade always

Only went home with one

 

 

After a few months

She begged them again

But they told her that they would rather

Date Terezi before they would rather

Move in together with her

 

She asked them why

And they both exploded

Red on their cheeks

Palms fisted, faces pinched

Into furious contortions

I hate him!!!!!!!!!!!

They screamed, pointing at

Each other

She asked them why

 

Six more months

Twelve more days

On her birthday she received

The best birthday gift

 

Dave and Karkat

Fucked her senseless

At the same time

 

Two bulges

One in her ass

One in her vagina

She felt so full

Stretched to capacity

Bursting with pleasure

 

Karkat was in front

Kissing and laving

Jade’s lips and neck

Thumb on her clitoris

Gently rubbing it

In little circles that

Drove Jade to wail

 

Jade was in the middle

Moaning and crying

Dave’s and Karkat’s names

Her hands on their bodies

Groping wherever she could

Trailing her fingers along their flesh

Raising goosebumps (and more)

 

Dave was in back

Fondling and tweaking

Jade’s breasts and nipples

Hands on her hips

Hurriedly thrusting

In and out, in and out

Making Jade scream

 

Never had she been

More satisfied

 

And they neither

 

But they did not

Love each other

Only Jade existed

In the space between them

 

Two hours later

All three of them

Had moved into

Jade’s spacious island mansion

 

She asked them why

And they both gleamed

Pink on their cheeks

Palms relaxed, faces joyous

In harmonious grins

I love you!!!!!!!!!!!

They proclaimed, kissing

Her hair and stroking

She knew then why

 

There was no wedding

But many congratulations

 

There were three babies

And two miscarriages

 

They spent the rest of their lives

In love with Jade

And she loved them both

so

completely

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's 16 when the relationships begin. That's right, underage children running around having sex. Sorry if you didn't like that element. 
> 
> Anyway, here's to you, people who really, really like this pairing. I love Jade with everyone, but I don't like M/M relationships... it just isn't my thing. I still did the polyamory part, though, so that should be fine? Please leave constructive feedback if you want. I'll delete any flames, so, it's best not to even write those.


End file.
